Lost
by Rebilein
Summary: Hikaru und Akira streiten sich mal wieder. Kurz danach verschwindet Akira spurlos.


Titel: Lost

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Rebi

eMail:

Serie: Hikaru no Go

Genre: Dark, Zucker

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Hika x Aki

Inhalt: Hikaru und Akira streiten sich mal wieder. Kurz danach verschwindet Akira spurlos.

Kommentar: Diese Fanfiction ist mir beim erneuten Schauen des Animes eingefallen. Sie beinhaltet Szenen/Sätze daraus, die ich gerne in einem anderen Zusammenhang darstellen wollte. Die Charaktere sind nicht mein Eigentum und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Ich habe sie mir lediglich für meine (kranken?) Gedankenspiele ausgeliehen.

Lost

„Ich werde nie wieder bei dir auftauchen!", rief er und rauschte um die Ecke.

Ein schwarzblonder junger Mann blieb stocksauer sitzen, starrte auf das Goban vor sich und ballte so fest die Fäuste, dass seine Fingerknöchel bereits weiß hervor traten.

„Huch?", hörte er plötzlich Ichikawa-sans Stimme vom Empfang her. „Shindou-kun, habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?"

Hikaru blickte zu ihr. „Wenn er nicht so ein Sturkopf wäre, dann wäre das gar nicht passiert!", brauste er auf und starrte wieder auf das Goban.

„Nun, ich glaube, ihr seid euch, was das angeht, sehr ähnlich. Du bist nämlich auch ein ziemlicher Sturkopf."

Hikaru seufzte, nickte dann leicht und machte sich daran die Gosteine in die Goke zu räumen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, sich weiter über belanglose Dinge aufzuregen.

„Hm... Shindou-sensei?", ertönte die Stimme eines Mannes neben ihm.

Der junge Mann blickte auf und sah einen der Stammgäste neben sich. „Ja?"

„Dürfte ich bitte ein Lehrspiel gegen dich spielen?", fragte er vorsichtig, da er nichts von Hikarus Wut abbekommen wollte.

„Sicher", erwiderte der junge Pro und zeigte auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber, auf dem vor ein paar Minuten noch Akira saß, ehe er wutentbrannt den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Vielen Dank!", erwiderte der ältere Mann und nahm Platz.

Während des Spielens beruhigte sich Hikaru wieder und war ganz in seinem Element. Er erklärte Züge, die besser gemacht werden konnten und gab Tipps und Ratschläge, wie man Fallen früh genug erkennen konnte, bevor man in sie hineintappte.

Zur gleichen Zeit bei keinem anderen als Touya Akira mussten sich die Leute um ihn herum in Acht nehmen um nichts von seiner Wut abzubekommen. Er war immer noch richtig sauer auf seinen Freund und Rivalen, wobei er ihn im Moment eher als Rivalen als als Freund ansah.

Gestritten hatten sie sich schon immer, doch nie war es so heftig gewesen wie bisher. Akira hatte sich richtig zusammenreißen müssen um die verletzenden Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatten, nicht auszusprechen. Genau aus diesem Grund war er jetzt auch gegangen und schlenderte durch die Straßen in der Hoffnung etwas Ablenkung zu finden.

Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, heute nicht zu streiten.

/Wenn er doch nur nicht so ein Sturkopf wäre!/, dachte er und atmete dann erst einmal ruhig ein und aus.

Es half ihm wirklich etwas ruhiger zu werden. Dennoch konnte er das Spiel nicht vergessen. Immer wieder blieb er bei einem von Hikarus Zügen hängen.

Es ließ ihn halb wahnsinnig werden, woher er nur immer wieder diese genialen, aber waghalsigen Ideen hernahm um ein Spiel doch noch irgendwie herumreißen zu können.

Lautlos lachte er auf.

/Seit wann bin ich denn eifersüchtig auf seine Spielweise?/, fragte er sich und seufzte leise.

Gedankenverloren ging er weiter und blieb schließlich an einem Buchladen stehen. Um sein Vorhaben nun wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen, betrat er kurzerhand den Laden und stöberte sich durch die Regale, in der Hoffnung etwas wirklich gutes zu finden.

Eine halbe Stunde später verließ er den Laden wieder, ohne etwas gefunden zu haben, aber sichtlich ruhiger.

/Sollte ich noch einmal in den Go-Salon gehen? Vielleicht ergibt sich ja die Möglichkeit, noch einmal mit Shindou in Ruhe zu reden.../, überlegte er und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg.

Hikaru war immer noch mitten in einem Lehrspiel, diesmal mit einer älteren Frau, die ich darum gebeten hatte, als Akira im Go-Salon eintraf.

Ichikawa zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah.

„Nanu? Schon wieder da?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja... Tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so laut wurde und einfach gegangen bin", meinte er. „Ist Shindou noch da?"

„Ist er. Er gibt gerade noch ein Lehrspiel. Aber hör mal, es geht nicht, dass ihr euch ständig wegen jeder Kleinigkeit in die Haare bekommt. Wenn ihr euch streiten müsst, dann doch bitte draußen. Oder aber ihr versucht einmal, in Ruhe zu diskutieren." Sie hielt kurz inne und sah Akira, den sie schon von Klein auf kannte, ernst an. „Ich weiß ja, die Gäste hier würden sich nie bei euch beschweren deswegen, weil sie wohl fürchten keine Lehrspiele mehr mit euch zu bekommen, aber bitte nehmt doch mal ein bisschen Rücksicht auf sie."

Betreten blickte Akira zur Seite. Natürlich wusste er das, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht zurück halten, wenn Shindou sich so stur stellte. Dieser stellte sich aber auch wirklich kindisch an, trotz seiner 18 Jahre.

„Tut mir leid...", murmelte er.

„Na, jetzt ist ja gut. Seid das nächste mal ein bisschen leiser, ok?"

Er nickte nur, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Es musste sich etwas ändern und zwar schleunigst. Am besten jetzt sofort und für immer. Aber dafür musste er erst einmal mit Shindou reden.

„Wo ist er?", wollte der junge Pro wissen.

Ichikawa zeigte neben sich in den kleinen, abgedunkelten Raum.

Akira blickte um die Ecke und erkannte den anderen zusammen mit einer älteren Frau über dem Goban gebeugt sitzen. Es schien, als würde er ihr gerade etwas erklären, da er auf einige Stellen deutete.

Leise ging er zu ihnen und blieb in einem gewissen Abstand stehen, sodass er nicht störte. Er betrachtete das Spiel und lauschte den Erklärungen seines Freundes.

/Er erklärt das richtig gut, das muss ich ihm lassen.../, fand er und schmunzelte.

Und obwohl er sich leise verhalten hatte, blieb seine Anwesenheit nicht unbemerkt.

Hikaru blickte auf und ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Hast du etwas daran auszusetzen?", fragte er mit einem streitsuchenden Glitzern in den Augen. Er hatte sich scheinbar immer noch nicht wirklich beruhigt.

Den guten Vorsatz vor Augen, diesmal nicht streiten zu wollen, schüttelte Akira den Kopf und setzte sich an den Nachbartisch.

Nun doch etwas überrascht, dass keine bissige Antwort kam, widmete sich Hikaru wieder seiner ‚Schülerin' und erklärte ihr alles haargenau, wobei er aber immer wieder auf etwaige Bemerkungen oder Bewegungen des anderen Pro-Spielers wartete.

Diese blieben aus und so bedankte und verabschiedete sich die ältere Dame von ihrem Lehrer und ging.

Einige Zeit blieb es ruhig, bis der schwarzblonde es nicht mehr aushielt und irgendeine Beschäftigung für seine Hände suchte.

Also räumte er das Goban ab und begann eine Partie mit sich alleine.

Akira betrachtete ihn und fragte sich, was er tun sollte.

Klick. Klick.

Das war das einzige, das man zwischen ihnen beiden hörte.

Klick. Klick.

„Shindou..."

Klick. Klick.

Der grünhaarige wartete auf eine Antwort.

Klick. Klick.

Durchdringend sah er den anderen an, erhoffte sich irgendeine Regung.

Klick. Klick.

„Shi-..."

„Du wolltest nie wieder bei mir auftauchen", unterbrach ihn plötzlich der andere, als er erneut versuchte ihn anzusprechen.

Unbeirrt sah Hikaru auf das Goban und legte weitere Steine drauf.

Klick. Klick.

„Ich... weiß... aber...", begann Akira, fand aber nicht die richtigen Worte.

Gab es die überhaupt? Gab es die richtigen Worte, die nicht wieder zu einem Streit führten? Oder war jedes einzelne Wort schon Grund genug, damit sie sich gleich wieder anfauchten wie zwei Löwen?

Klick. Klick.

Er seufzte.

„Nun hör doch erst einmal auf zu spielen. Ich möchte mit dir reden."

Klick. Klick.

„..."

Klick. Klick.

„Shindou!" Wieder war seine Stimme lauter als gewollt geworden.

Klick. Klick.

Wie brachte es dieser Junge immer fertig, ihn so aus der Fassung zu bringen?

Klick. Klick.

„Gut, wenn du das willst. Dann ist es das letzte Mal, dass wir uns sehen. Auf Nimmerwiedersehen!"

Klick. Klick.

Auch das zeigte keine Wirkung und so stand er auf und verließ unter den sorgevollen Blicken Ichikawas den Salon.

Klick-

Hikaru seufzte. Er wusste, es war nicht richtig gewesen, was er gerade gemacht hatte. Aber er wollte nicht mit dem anderen reden. Dies hätte unweigerlich wieder zu einem Streit geführt. Und den wollte er nun wirklich vermeiden.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit. Wollte der andere wirklich ernst machen und ihn nie wieder sehen? Wollte er wirklich komplett aus seinem Leben verschwinden?

Der junge Pro schluckte. /Verschwinden... so... wie... Sai?/

Er hatte niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über den Geist, der ihn damals mehr oder minder zum Go zwang, erzählt. Vielleicht sollte er das endlich einmal tun, um dieses Gefühl nicht mehr zu verspüren.

Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal abwarten. Vermutlich war an dieser Drohung eh nichts dran und schon bald würde er wieder wie gewohnt mit Touya spielen – und sich streiten.

Er spielte noch etwas gegen sich selbst, doch es war einfach nicht das gleiche, als wenn er gegen jemand anderes spielen würde und so gab er es bald auf, räumte die Steine zurück in die Goke und verabschiedete sich dann von Ichikawa.

Noch auf dem Weg zur Bahn-Station entschloss er sich, doch nicht mit der Bahn zu fahren, sondern besser zu laufen. Es war zwar kühl, aber genau das brauchte er jetzt um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Gedankenversunken schlenderte er zurück zu seiner Wohnung, die er sich genommen hatte um näher am Institut zu sein. Schließlich verschlief er regelmäßig und kam so zumindest noch rechtzeitig zu eventuellen Terminen.

Und obwohl er den Kopf frei bekommen wollte, kreisten seine Gedanken immer und immer wieder nur um ein und dieselbe Person: Touya Akira.

Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihm. Vielleicht wollte er es auch gar nicht, denn jedes Mal, wenn sie sich zankten oder gegeneinander spielten, entdeckte er eine neue Facette seines Gegenübers. Er musste zugeben, er war der Interessanteste, den er jemals kennen gelernt hatte. Er mochte ihn und es tat jedes Mal weh, wenn sie sich stritten.

Warum nur, musste Touya immer so stur sein?

Seufzend stellte er fest, dass er bereits vor dem Gebäudekomplex stand, in dem sich seine Wohnung befand und kramte seine Schlüssel heraus.

Drinnen schaute er kurz in sein Brieffach, fand nur Werbung darin und stapfte zum Aufzug, der ihn in den fünften Stock beförderte.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Warum er diesmal so reagiert hatte, wusste Akira zwei Minuten, nachdem er das Gebäude verlassen hatte, selbst nicht mehr. Er hasste es nur, ignoriert zu werden und Shindou wusste das auch ganz genau. Es war wohl seine Art von Rache an ihm.

Er blickte auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach neun und der Abend noch recht jung. Das Problem war nur, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte. Schließlich hätte er jetzt – wenn alles normal verlaufen wäre – mindestens noch eine, wenn nicht sogar zwei Stunden im Go-Salon gesessen und gegen Shindou Go gespielt. Das konnte er jetzt natürlich vergessen.

Angestrengt überlegte er, was er stattdessen tun könnte und bemerkte allerdings nicht, in was für eine Gegend er gelaufen war. Niemand, der über einen gesunden Menschenverstand verfügte, lief nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit alleine hier herum. Es war zu gefährlich. Schon viel zu oft war in den Zeitungen von Vermissten berichtet worden, die dort in diesem Viertel zuletzt gesehen worden waren.

Auch bemerkte er nicht, wie hinter ihm eine dunkle Gestalt ging, die immer näher kam.

Noch ehe er auch nur einen Ton von sich geben konnte, spürte er auch schon ein Tuch über Mund und Nase. Er atmete einen seltsamen Geruch ein und um ihn herum verschwamm alles und wurde dunkel.

Hikaru schloss seine Wohnung auf, zog Schuhe und Mantel aus und tapste dann ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ und den Fernseher einschaltete. Natürlich lief nichts Gutes und so ließ er irgendwas laufen, nur um etwas Unterhaltung zu haben und von seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken über Sai und Touya loszukommen.

Irgendwann inmitten einer Komödie gelang es ihm schließlich, etwas Abstand von allem zu nehmen und sich zu entspannen.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie müde er eigentlich war und beschloss kurze Zeit später, dass er diesmal nicht erst mitten in der Nacht schlafen gehen würde, sondern schon jetzt. Etwas mehr Schlaf würde ihm sicher gut tun.

Der schwarzblonde kam erst drei Tage später wieder dazu, den Go-Salon aufzusuchen. Zu viele Termine waren auf ihn niedergeprasselt, sodass er kaum Zeit für anderes gehabt hatte. Zudem hatte seine Mutter angerufen und sich bei ihm beschwert, dass er sich in letzter Zeit viel zu selten hatte blicken lassen.

Seine letzten Streitereien mit seinem Rivalen und Freund hatte er schon lange vergessen. Nachtragend war er schließlich nicht.

Also betrat er – natürlich wie immer in der Hoffnung, Akira anzutreffen – den Go-Salon und grinste Ichikawa-san an, die wie immer am Tresen stand und ihn Willkommen hieß.

„Hallo Shindou-kun! Lange nicht gesehen!", begrüßte sie ihn freundlich und lächelte.

„Hallo! Ist Touya da?", wollte er sogleich wissen.

Sofort veränderte sich Ichikawas Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ihn nun besorgt an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe ihn seit eurem letzten Streit nicht mehr gesehen. Zuhause scheint er auch nicht gewesen zu sein... Jedenfalls hat seine Mutter auch schon nach ihm gefragt. Hast du denn nichts von ihm gehört?"

Hikaru schüttelte den Kopf und sah nun besorgt aus. „Nein, ich hab ihn auch schon drei Tage nicht mehr gesehen... Und er war wirklich nicht Zuhause?"

„Das ist es ja gerade. Er hat nicht einmal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er irgendwo bei einem Freund übernachten würde. Wenn du es so sagen willst, dann fehlt von ihm seit drei Tagen jegliche Spur. Habt ihr euch denn so sehr gestritten?"

Wieder schüttelte der junge Pro den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht anders als sonst auch immer. Dass er deswegen gleich abhaut kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..."

Fieberhaft überlegte Hikaru, wo der andere stecken könnte, aber ihm fielen nur öffentliche Plätze ein, und dort hätte man ihn auf jeden Fall erkannt. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich siedend heiß ein, dass er ja die Handynummer des anderen hatte. Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

Schnell suchte er seine Hosentaschen danach ab, fand es nicht und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Mist, das liegt ja daheim...", knurrte er und sah Ichikawa an. „Haben Sie es schon mal bei ihm auf dem Handy probiert?"

Ichikawa schüttelte den Kopf. Dass Akira so was wie ein Handy besitzen sollte, war ihr neu.

„Darf ich dann eben mal telefonieren? Vielleicht erreichen wir ihn darüber!"

Der junge Pro war ganz aufgeregt und außer sich vor Sorge, dass er die Gäste im Go-Salon ganz vergessen hatte. Die sahen ihn nun verdutzt an. Natürlich war ihnen auch aufgefallen, dass sich keiner der beiden jungen Männer die letzten Tage hatte blicken lassen, doch sie dachten wohl alle, dass dies etwas mit ihrer Arbeit als professioneller Go-Spieler zu tun haben musste.

Zumindest bei Hikaru hatten sie da recht.

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen und leichter Übelkeit wachte Akira langsam auf. Er konnte sich noch schemenhaft erinnern, dass er nach dem Streit mit Shindou irgendwo herumgelaufen war. Danach versagte sein Gedächtnis. Wie lange war er bewusstlos gewesen? Wie lange war er schon hier und wo genau war HIER?

Stöhnend versuchte er sich einigermaßen besser hinzusetzen, bemerkte dann aber, dass seine Hände über seinem Kopf an etwas kaltem gefesselt waren. Auch seine Beine konnte er kaum bewegen. Vermutlich waren auch sie gefesselt. Er konnte es nicht sagen, da er kaum etwas spürte. Seine ganzen Gliedmaßen waren taub von der Kälte und der ungewohnten Position in der er saß. Zudem konnte er kaum etwas sehen. Hier war es dunkel und die Luft war stickig und roch nach vermodertem Papier.

Blinzelnd versuchte er irgendetwas zu erkennen, schaffte es allerdings nicht. Es war aussichtslos.

In der Ferne hörte er leise Motorengeräusche von vorbeifahrenden Autos und irgendwo ganz in der Nähe schlug eine Tür zu.

Gleißendhelles Licht flammte auf, sodass er die Augen zusammen kniff und den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Ach, wie es scheint, ist unsere Prinzessin endlich aus ihrem Schönheitsschlaf aufgewacht", hörte er eine Stimme aus einer unbestimmten Richtung.

Bevor er sich versah wurde auch schon sein Kopf herumgerissen.

„Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", blaffte jemand in sein Gesicht. Er konnte den warmen Atem auf seinen Wangen spüren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge, sah aber nichts, da er immer noch komplett geblendet war von dem plötzlichen hellen Licht.

Ichikawa nickte und reichte Hikaru das Telefon.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Akira-kun ein Handy besitzt", meinte sie und legte auch gleich noch Zettel und Stift auf den Tresen. „Schreib mir doch bitte mal seine Nummer auf für Notfälle wie diesen."

Während Hikaru wählte, sah er Ichikawa an. „Ich hab's ihm letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Weil er sonst nie erreichbar wäre...", erklärte er, klemmte sich das schnurlose Telefon zwischen Wange und Schulter während er sich den Stift schnappte und schnell Akiras Nummer aufschrieb.

Gebannt lauschte er dem Freizeichen.

Akira zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er hatte Angst, da er sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt hatte wie in diesem Moment. Was noch kommen mochte, wollte er sich gar nicht vorstellen.

Hätte er sich doch nur nicht mit Shindou gestritten. Wäre er doch einfach noch im Salon geblieben und hätte dem anderen weiter beim Go zugeschaut. Warum nur musste er selbst so stur sein.

„Ich finde, du hast jetzt lange genug geschlafen, Dornröschen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir ein bisschen Spaß haben, meinst du nicht auch?" Die Stimme des anderen, den er immer noch nicht erkannte, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was...", fing er an und merkte, dass er kaum einen Ton hervorbrachte. Seine Stimme war rau und sein Hals tat fürchterlich weh.

Genau in diesem Moment vibrierte etwas in seiner Hosentasche. Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und wusste plötzlich, dass es sein Handy war.

/Shindou...!/, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Du hast schon richtig verstanden... Wir zwei werden jetzt ein bisschen Spaß miteinander haben. Du kannst gerne so laut schreien wie du möchtest. Hier wird dich keiner hören..."

Sein Kopf wurde losgelassen. Kraftlos fiel dieser nach vorne auf die Brust.

Das Vibrieren hatte aufgehört und er hoffte inständig, dass niemand das kleine Taschentelefon finden würde. Es würde vielleicht seine einzige Rettung sein.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hikaru und legte auf. „Er geht nicht ran. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert..."

Schnell schrieb er eine zweite Nummer auf den Zettel.

„Rufen Sie mich bitte an, wenn er sich meldet. Ich geh ihn suchen!"

Bevor Ichikawa auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war Hikaru auch schon verschwunden.

Besorgt sah sie ihm hinterher, sah dann die beiden Nummern auf dem Zettel an und drückte diesen an ihre Brust.

/Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.../, wiederholte sie Hikarus Satz in Gedanken.

Der grünhaarige junge Pro wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah. Das Licht blendete ihn immer noch so sehr, dass er nur Schemen erkennen konnte. Er spürte, wie seine Fußfesseln gelöst wurden.

Sofort versuchte er sich bequemer hinzusetzen, doch dies wurde durch zwei grobe Hände vereitelt, die ihm geschickt die Hose auszogen.

Sein blanker Hintern traf auf den kalten Betonboden. Er zuckte zusammen.

/Nein, bitte nicht.../, flehte er gedanklich.

Zitternd versuchte er ganz ruhig zu bleiben, presste aber die Lippen aufeinander. Er wollte keine Blöße zeigen und schreien.

Dennoch rollten bereits einige stumme Tränen seine Wangen herunter. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie zurück zu halten.

„Dann wollen wir mal... Gott, bist du geil..." Die Stimme seines Entführers hörte sich seltsam an. Machte ihn das etwa an? Wollte er wirklich soweit gehen? Wollte er ihn wirklich...

Bevor er auch nur den Gedanken zuende führen konnte, wurde er auch schon angehoben und spürte einen Schmerz, den er sein Leben nicht mehr vergessen würde.

So schnell er konnte, war Hikaru nach Hause gerannt, hatte sein Handy geschnappt und war dann überall dorthin gelaufen, wo es nicht so öffentlich war und wo er eventuell Akira vermuten würde, wenn dieser seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Fast schon verzweifelt suchte er in allen Winkeln.

Hätte er doch nur nicht mit ihm gestritten! Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als ihm Touyas letzter Satz einfiel, den er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. War er wirklich abgehauen, damit er ihn, Hikaru, nie wieder sehen musste? War es so schlimm gewesen, was er getan hatte?

Er suchte weiter jeden noch so kleinen Winkel ab, dennoch ohne Erfolg.

Als Akira wieder wach wurde, lag er auf dem kalten Boden immer noch entblößt. Seine Hände waren aber losgebunden worden. Es war nicht mehr so dunkel im Raum, er konnte vereinzelte Schatten erkennen. Auch, dass er alleine war.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, zuckte zusammen. Ihm tat wirklich alles weh, selbst Körperteile und -regionen von denen er bis dato nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt wehtun konnten.

Dennoch packte er entschlossen seine Hose und zog sie an, was ihm zwar Schmerzen bereitete, aber dennoch besser war als halbnackt auf dem Boden zu liegen und so auf den Tod zu warten oder zumindest auf die nächste Erkältung.

Erneut rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er fühlte sich gedemütigt und schmutzig. Was hatte er nur getan, dass er so etwas verdient hatte?

Suchend tastete er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Handy, welches er glücklicherweise auch direkt fand und wählte die einzigste Nummer, die er abgespeichert hatte: Shindous.

Tränen rannen ihm stumm über die Wangen. Er wollte nur noch weg von diesem Ort.

Während er das Telefon gegen sein Ohr hielt stand er zitternd auf und schleppte sich zur Tür, die glücklicherweise nur angelehnt war.

Frischer, kalter Wind wehte ihm entgegen als er nach draußen trat. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Eine graue Wolkenwand konnte er ebenfalls erkennen, die sich langsam auf den Mond zuschob. Er wusste zwar nicht, wie viel Uhr gerade war oder welchen Tag der Kalender vorschlug, doch er wusste, wo in etwa er sich befand, nachdem er sich kurz umgeblickt hatte.

Vergeblich hatte Hikaru den ganzen Tag gesucht. Nun war es später Abend und er wurde langsam müde. Dennoch wollte er nicht aufgeben. Er suchte weiter und gerade als er sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollte hörte er sein Handy klingeln.

Sofort zog er es aus der Tasche und nahm ab.

„Shindou?"

Ein knackendes Geräusch war am anderen Ende zu hören, dann ein Schniefen.

„Shindou? Holst du mich ab?", fragte eine leise Stimme, die nur einem gehören konnte. Sie war zwar rau, aber es war dennoch eindeutig.

„Touya? Touya, wo bist du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Wie kannst du nur einfach so verschwinden?", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

Überglücklich ließ er sich auf die nächste Bank fallen und blieb erst einmal sitzen, lauschte den Worten des anderen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt, als er die Stimme des anderen hörte. /Gott sei Dank.../

„Holst du mich ab?", fragte Akira wieder und schluchzte unterdrückt.

„Wo bist du?", hakte der andere nach, diesmal in einem versöhnlichen, besorgten Tonfall.

Akira holte tief Luft und beschrieb ihm, wo er sich befand. Während er erklärte, zitterte seine Stimme. Dem anderen wurde klar, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert sein musste, ansonsten wäre der andere jetzt sicher nicht so aus der Fassung.

Hikaru nickte. „Ok, hör zu. Beweg dich nicht vom Fleck. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

„Danke...", flüsterte der grünhaarige.

„Ach... Touya?"

„Hm?", kam es vom anderen Ende.

„Es tut mir leid... Alles was ich jemals gesagt oder getan habe...", erklärte Hikaru und machte sich bereits auf den Weg. So schnell er konnte lief er zu dem beschriebenen Ort. Er mochte diese Gegend nicht sonderlich, doch jetzt musste er wohl oder übel dort hin.

Die Verbindung zwischen den Handys bestand weiter, sodass er immer wieder ein leises Schniefen oder Schluchzen hören konnte. Diese Geräusche spornten ihn noch weiter an, sich zu beeilen.

„Ich bin gleich da...", meinte er etwas atemlos und hörte wieder ein leises Schluchzen.

Besorgt sah er sich um und lief weiter, bis er eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt an einer Hauswand entdeckte. Vorsichtig ging er näher. Es war zu dunkel, um etwas zu sehen. Die Wolkenwand hatte den hellleuchtenden Mond schon fast zur Gänze verdeckt.

„Touya... gib mir ein Zeichen, wenn du das bist...", flüsterte er in das Telefon und beobachtete die Gestalt genau, die dort keine 30 Meter von ihm entfernt saß.

Diese bewegte sich nun endlich und stand mühsam auf.

„Ich bin jetzt aufgestanden...", kommentierte der andere in einem etwas nüchternen Ton und hörte dann nur noch ein Klicken in der Leitung.

Hikaru hatte aufgelegt und rannte nun auf ihn zu.

„Touya!", rief er und schloss den anderen in den Arm.

Dieser war so überrumpelt, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als sich an Hikaru fest zu halten. Dennoch ließ er schließlich seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und fing wieder stumm an zu weinen. Vor Erleichterung aber auch vor Scham wegen dem, was ihm wenige Stunden zuvor wiederfahren war.

Als ob der Himmel mit ihm weinen würde, hatten die Wolken den Mond nun komplett verdeckt, verdunkelten die Straße noch mehr und keine Minute später goss es wie aus Eimern.

„Hey, es ist alles gut...", versuchte der schwarzblonde den anderen zu beruhigen, der kaum noch aufhören konnte zu weinen. Etwas überfordert strich er dem anderen einfach über den Rücken und hoffte, ihm damit helfen zu können.

„Ich will hier weg...", schluchzte der andere und klammerte sich regelrecht an Hikaru.

„Bei diesem Regen werden wir patschnass, bis wir bei mir sind..."

„Egal, ich will hier nur weg... Bitte...", bettelte Akira und verbarg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen. Dieser erschauderte wegen des warmen Atems, nickte dann aber leicht.

„Ok, dann komm...", meinte er leise und löste die Umklammerung leicht, ließ aber einen Arm um Akira und ging langsam mit ihm die Straße hinunter.

Es war wirklich so, dass sie bereits nach wenigen Metern bis auf die Haut durchnässt waren, doch das war jetzt zweitrangig... Zuerst einmal musste sie aus dieser Gegend heraus, bevor noch mehr passierte.

Der grünhaarige zitterte immer noch und auch die Tränen waren noch nicht versiegt, die sich nun mit dem Regenwasser mischten, das ihm aus seinen Haaren ins Gesicht tropfte.

Nach einer endlos langen Zeit kamen sie endlich zu dem Gebäudekomplex, in dem Hikaru seine Wohnung hatte und gingen hinein.

Drinnen kam ihnen warme Luft entgegen. Im sterilen Licht der Neonlampen an der Decke konnte man nun auch die genauen Auswirkungen sehen, die Akira betrafen. Er wirkte ausgezehrt, blass – viel blasser als sonst –, seine Haare waren zerzaust und hatten an Glanz verloren, sein Blick war nicht mehr so lebhaft wie er früher immer gewesen war.

/Was ist nur mit dir passiert.../, fragte sich Hikaru und führte den etwas jüngeren zum Aufzug.

Dieser konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten, blieb aber tapfer und versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", wollte Hikaru wissen, als sie in den Aufzug stiegen und nach oben fuhren.

Verlegen schüttelte der andere den Kopf. „Die paar Meter schaffe ich auch noch...", meinte er leise, knickte dann aber ein als er auf den Flur hinaustreten wollte.

Missbilligend sah Hikaru ihn an, fing ihn aber auf und nahm ihn kurzerhand einfach auf den Arm.

Ein überraschter Laut entwich Akira und er sah den anderen mit großen Augen an. „Aber...", begann er, ließ es dann aber auch schon.

„Manchmal solltest du deinen Stolz wirklich beiseite schieben...", murmelte sein Gegenüber und suchte etwas ungeschickt seine Schlüssel heraus, übergab sie Akira. „Schließ mal bitte die Tür auf."

Der andere tat wie ihm befohlen und schloss die Tür auf.

Gemeinsam betraten sie die Wohnung, Hikaru zog seine Schuhe etwas ungeschickt aus, wobei er aber den anderen nicht absetzen wollte und trug ihn so, wie sie waren, ins Badezimmer. Erst dort ließ er ihn herunter.

„Zieh dir die nassen Sachen aus", meinte er nur und ließ die Badewanne mit Wasser voll laufen. „Ein warmes Bad wird dir jetzt gut tun. Du bist ja vollkommen unterkühlt."

„Das...", wollte Akira wieder beginnen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm.

Er hatte sich auf den Wannenrand gesetzt, da er seinen Beinen immer noch nicht traute nachdem er gerade eben erst eingeknickt war und blickte nun auf seine Hände, die sich ineinander verkrampft hatten.

„Na komm, zieh das Zeug aus, oder willst du krank werden?", lächelte der ältere und ging vor dem anderen in die Knie, sah zu ihm hoch. „Keine Angst, dir passiert hier nichts mehr. Du kannst mir vertrauen."

Sanft strich er dem anderen über die Wange, zog dann aber direkt die Hand zurück. Etwas geschockt über sein Tun war er schon gewesen. Noch nie hatte er den anderen so berührt wie jetzt. Und dennoch war es das, was er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte. Es wurde ihm jetzt erst bewusst, wie sehr er den anderen mochte, vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr um es noch Freundschaft nennen zu können.

Überrascht sahen ihn zwei blaue Augen an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet gehabt, dass Shindou so sanft sein konnte.

„Du bist ja immer noch angezogen...", murmelte dieser gerade kopfschüttelnd und machte sich mit geschickten Fingern an Akiras Hemd zu schaffen.

Bilder flammten vor seinen Augen auf, die er besser vergessen wollte, aber nicht konnte.

Entsetzt und angsterfüllt stieß er seinen Rivalen von sich. „Nicht!"

Überrascht sah der schwarzblonde ihn an. Er konnte in den Augen des anderen die Angst erkennen. „Entschuldige bitte...", meinte er leise. Es war wohl besser, wenn er sich zurückhielt. Schließlich wollte er dem anderen nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügen.

Akira schluckte. Sein Herz raste wieder und seine Hände begannen erneut zu zittern. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und schwach. Eigentlich hatte er das nicht tun wollen, schließlich wusste er, dass Shindou ihm nie etwas antun würde. Dennoch war es mehr ein Reflex, der ihn verleitet hatte, den anderen von sich zu stoßen.

„Ich...", versuchte er zu beginnen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm.

Traurig lächelnd schüttelte der ältere den Kopf. „Ist schon ok. Zieh dir die Sachen aus und dann ab in die Wanne mit dir. Ich bring dir eben noch trockene Sachen und ein Handtuch von mir", erklärte er und stand auf. Er betrachtete den anderen noch einmal, verließ dann das Badezimmer.

Akira blieb alleine zurück. Die Wanne war fast schon am Überlaufen und so stellte er das Wasser ab, was ihn unheimlich viel Kraft kostete. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie ausgezehrt und müde er war.

Langsam zog er sich aus und krabbelte dann etwas ungeschickt ins Wasser. Dieses war nicht heiß, sondern eigentlich schön warm. Dennoch kam es ihm kochend vor. Er schob es darauf, dass er so sehr ausgekühlt war und ließ sich ins Wasser sinken.

Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Shindou hatte wohl einen Badezusatz hinein gegeben.

In einem anderen Zimmer der Wohnung durchsuchte genau dieser Shindou jetzt seinen Schrank nach passenden Klamotten für den anderen. Er entschied sich für bequeme Sachen – eine Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt – von denen er hoffte, dass sie dem anderen passen würden. Dazu legte er noch Unterwäsche – eine seiner Lieblingsshorts – und ein Handtuch.

All dies brachte er nun zum Badezimmer und klopfte an.

„Touya? Kann ich rein kommen?", fragte er und lauschte auf eine Antwort.

Akira hörte das Klopfen und versank noch weiter im Wasser.

„Ja...", versuchte er so kräftig wie nur möglich zu sagen, doch seine Stimme zitterte immer noch heftig, sodass es eher kläglich klang.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und der andere betrat den Raum, in dem es nun überall nach dem Badezusatz duftete.

„Schön, du hast es ja endlich ins Wasser geschafft", meinte er und bekam ein schüchternes Lächeln des anderen.

„Hier sind Klamotten und ein Handtuch", erklärte er und legte alles auf einen kleinen Schrank, in dem er seine Badesachen verstaut hatte. „Falls du noch irgendwas brauchst, dann sag einfach Bescheid", lächelte er und betrachtete den anderen, der immer noch etwas zusammengekauert im Wasser saß.

„Danke...", murmelte Akira mit rauer Stimme. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte, bis ihm plötzlich sein Satz von vor drei Tagen einfiel. Er bereute es nun, so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Natürlich war der Satz nicht so gemeint gewesen und nur seine Wut hatte ihn dazu verleitet, so etwas zu sagen.

Schüchtern streckte er eine Hand nach dem anderen aus, der sie lächelnd ergriff und sich auf den Wannenrand setzte.

„Bleibst du ein wenig bei mir?", wollte er wissen.

„Was immer du möchtest", nickte Hikaru und tätschelte sanft die zerbrechlich wirkende Hand.

Akira beruhigte und entspannte sich sichtlich und nach einiger Zeit lehnt er sich zurück.

„Ich sollte deine Eltern anrufen. Sie machen sich sicher Sorgen um dich", durchbrach der schwarzblonde leise die Stille.

Der andere nickte leicht und drückte schwach die Hand des anderen, die er dann losließ und den Arm wieder im Wasser versenkte.

Hikaru stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Diesmal schloss er die Tür nicht, sondern lehnte sie nur an, sodass er sofort hörte, wenn mit dem anderen etwas nicht stimmte.

Im Flur auf der Kommode hatte er ein Telefon stehen und wählte nun die Nummer der Touyas. Angesichts der Tages- beziehungsweise Nachtzeit hoffte er, dass er nicht stören würde.

„Touya?", meldete sich eine weibliche, besorgte Stimme am anderen Ende.

Hikaru erkannte die Stimme als die von Touyas Mutter.

„Shindou hier", meldete er sich. „Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht gestört."

Es war kurz still am anderen Ende, erst dann bekam er Antwort: „Nein, das hast du nicht, Shindou-kun. Weißt du zufällig etwas über den Verbleib von Akira? Wir machen uns große Sorgen um ihn. Er hat sich seit drei Tagen schon nicht gemeldet...", sprudelte es aus ihr hervor und ihre Stimme verriet ihm, dass sie kurz am Verzweifeln war und die Tränen kaum mehr zurück halten konnte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe es heute Mittag von Ichikawa-san erfahren. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen. Ich habe ihn gefunden, es geht ihm... den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er ist jetzt bei mir...", erklärte er in ruhigem Ton.

„Er... ist bei dir...?", kam die leise Frage und nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Die schluchzte laut auf, wohl vor Erleichterung.

„Ja, er ist bei mir", bestätigte Hikaru und konnte die Frau verstehen, die nun kaum mehr ein Wort herausbrachte. Er hörte, wie ihr der Hörer aus der Hand genommen worden war und eine männliche Stimme meldete sich.

„Touya hier, wissen Sie etwas über unseren Sohn?"

Auch er machte sich Sorgen um Akira, das hörte man sofort und Hikaru musste lächeln.

„Touya-sensei. Shindou hier. Ihr Sohn ist bei mir. Es geht ihm gut", erklärte er noch einmal und hörte ein erleichtertes Seufzen.

„Kann ich mit ihm reden?", wollte der ältere Mann wissen.

„Er badet gerade. Ich habe ihn in einer unschönen Gegend gefunden und er war total ausgekühlt."

„Hm... ok, ich danke dir, dass du uns Bescheid gegeben hast. Diese Ungewissheit hat uns fast verrückt werden lassen." Er klang erleichtert. Neben ihm weinte seine Frau leise.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich. Ich habe mir auch Sorgen gemacht, nachdem ich von Ichikawa-san alles erfahren hatte. Würden Sie ihr vielleicht Bescheid geben? Ich habe leider ihre Telefonnummer nicht."

„Aber sicher, das werde ich. Und noch einmal vielen Dank, Shindou-kun!", meinte er und legte dann auf.

Hikaru hörte nur noch ein Tuten und legte ebenfalls auf. Aus dem Badezimmer konnte er das Plätschern von Wasser hören und lächelte.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?", rief er und tapste in sein Schlafzimmer um endlich die nassen Klamotten vom Leib zu bekommen.

Die warme Kleidung fühlte sich gut an auf seiner Haut und als er das Schlafzimmer verließ, stand Akira etwas unschlüssig im Flur.

„Du bist ja schon fertig", bemerkte der ältere und betrachtete den anderen eingehend. Nun sah er schon wesentlich besser aus. Auch sein Gesicht hatte etwas mehr Farbe erhalten.

„Shindou... Danke...", meinte er leise und lächelte schüchtern.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken. Komm, ich mach dir einen Tee, der wird dich aufwärmen." Ohne mehr zu sagen schnappte er sich die Hand des anderen, die nun nicht mehr so kalt war wie zuvor.

Gehorsam ließ sich der andere ins Wohnzimmer ziehen, wo er auf das Sofa gesetzt wurde.

Die offene Küche mit Esstisch, die sich dem Wohnzimmer anschloss, ließ es zu, dass sie sich weiterhin unterhalten konnten.

„Was für Tee möchtest du denn?", wollte Hikaru wissen und kramte in einem Hängeschrank.

Er bekam keine Antwort und blickte sich verwundert um. Der andere saß zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa. Er war eingeschlafen.

Leise kichernd schloss Hikaru den Schrank, ging dann zu dem anderen und legte ihn vorsichtig, sodass er nicht wach wurde, hin, deckte ihn schließlich mit einer Decke zu.

Sanft strich er ihm einige noch feuchte Strähnen seines Haares aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete ihn kurz, ehe er das Licht dämmte und sich selbst ins Badezimmer begab.

Das Wasser war noch eingelassen, scheinbar hatte Akira vermutet, dass er selbst auch noch baden wollte.

Lächelnd entkleidete er sich, wusch sich und stieg dann in die Wanne um zu entspannen. Das warme Wasser verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und so begannen sich seine vor Kälte verspannten Muskeln wieder zu entspannen. Erleichtert seufzte er auf und lehnte sich zurück.

In Gedanken wanderte er zurück zu dem anderen, der nun ruhig auf seinem Sofa schlief. Eine Maßnahme, die sein Körper wohl nach allem einfach verlangt hatte.

Dennoch würde er nur zu gern wissen, was dem anderen genau wiederfahren war. Er hatte diesen noch nie so gesehen und machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Auch, dass er ihn weggestoßen hatte machte ihn leicht unruhig. Trotz allem nahm er sich fest vor, dem anderen zu helfen, so gut er konnte.

Er vergaß die Zeit komplett und kletterte erst eine halbe Stunde später aus der Wanne. Das Wasser war bereits merklich kälter geworden und so trocknete er sich schnell ab und schlüpfte wieder in seine Klamotten.

Gurgelnd lief das Wasser aus der Wanne während er seine Haare trocken rubbelte und anschließend ins Wohnzimmer zurück ging.

Akira schlief immer noch ruhig und Hikaru überlegte, ob er sich nicht auch etwas hinlegen sollte. Er entschloss sich dagegen, wollte in der Nähe sein, wenn der andere aufwachen würde und ging stattdessen in die Küche um sich nun doch einen Tee zu machen.

Mit der warmen Tasse in den Händen ging er schließlich zurück und setzte sich auf den Boden vor das Sofa, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken daran. Immer noch erleichtert darüber, dass er Akira endlich gefunden hatte, betrachtete er das schlafende Gesicht des anderen.

Dieser bewegte sich leicht und eine seiner Hände hing nun über die Sofakante hinaus.

Lächelnd nahm er die Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut...", flüsterte er und nippte ab und zu an seinem Tee.

Erst als die Tasse leer war, stellte er sie weg, blieb aber weiterhin so sitzen bis er schließlich selbst eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Akira recht spät auf. Verwirrt blickte er sich um, spürte dann eine warme Hand, die seine eigene umschloss.

Die Angst packte ihn erneut und er fing an zu zittern. Erst als er erkannte, wer da seine Hand festhielt, beruhigte er sich wieder. Kurz atmete er tief ein und aus und erinnerte sich nun wieder, was gestern alles vorgefallen war. Lieber hätte er alles vergessen, doch das konnte er nicht. Es hatte sich bereits in seine Seele gebrannt.

Traurig betrachtete er den Schlafenden, der immer noch genauso dasaß wie er eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig strich er durch die Haare des anderen, wollte ihn nicht wecken.

„Ich danke dir für alles...", flüsterte er leise und legte sich etwas bequemer hin, schloss erneut die Augen. Keine fünf Minuten war er bereits in einen Dämmerschlaf gesunken und bemerkte deshalb nicht, wie sich Hikaru regte.

Dieser wachte nun auf und streckte sich, bereute dies allerdings sofort, da ihm nun erst bewusst wurde, in welch unbequemer Stellung er geschlafen hatte.

Sofort blickte er sich um und entdeckte den anderen schlafend neben sich auf dem Sofa. Er hielt immer noch dessen Hand fest und lächelte.

Leise stand er auf und deckte den anderen zu. Er hatte Hunger und wollte endlich etwas Bewegung haben, damit sich seine Muskeln lockern konnten.

Doch genau in diesem Moment schlug Akira die Augen auf und sah den anderen an.

„Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte der ältere und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.

Akira nickte. Sein Hals tat weh, doch das störte ihn nicht. „Guten Morgen...", lächelte er und setzte sich leicht auf.

„Bleib ruhig noch liegen. Ich mach uns Frühstück. Obwohl... Warum nicht gleich Mittagessen? Es ist schon fast halb eins..." Er lachte auf.

„Mir ist nicht nach essen... Aber... könnte ich etwas zu trinken bekommen?"

„Keinen Appetit?", hakte Hikaru nach und strich ihm vorsichtig über die Wange. „Du solltest aber etwas essen. Bist ja nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft. Außerdem möchte ich, dass es dir nicht wieder schlechter geht..."

Akiras Herz setzte einen Augenblick lang aus, als er die sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange spürte, schloss dann aber halb die Augen und lehnte sich etwas mehr in diese kleine Berührung, lauschte den besorgten Worten.

„Mir geht es gut. Dank dir...", lächelte er nun. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, wie viel er dem anderen bedeutet, doch diese Berührung und diese Worte zeigten ihm, dass er Shindou nicht egal war.

„Also, wirst du mir zuliebe etwas essen?", fragte dieser gerade mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln.

Der grünhaarige sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nickte dann leicht. „Aber nur, weil du mich so lieb darum bittest...", erwiderte er und fragte sich, seit wann sie so normal miteinander umgehen konnten, ohne sich zu streiten. Diese Seite war so vollkommen anders und doch so angenehm.

Gewinnend grinste Shindou nun. „Aber zuerst gibt es Tee, damit du dich nicht mehr wie ein Reibeisen anhörst."

Lachend stand er auf und tapste in die Küche, wo er erneut Tee heraussuchte. „Was wäre dir lieber... Grüner Tee, Pfefferminze oder Früchtetee?"

Akira überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete. „Pfefferminze... Mit viel Zucker...", meinte er schließlich und stand auf. Mit etwas wackligen Beinen ging auch er in die Küche und setzte sich an den Esstisch.

„Oha? Du bist wohl ein ganz süßer...", versuchte Hikaru den anderen zu necken und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Sofort wurde der andere rot, blickte noch verlegener als die ganze Zeit schon auf seine Hände und sagte nichts.

Der schwarzblonde Pro blinzelte ihn verwirrt an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Deswegen musst du doch nicht rot werden. Ich sag doch nur die Wahrheit."

Er lächelte und stellte dem anderen eine große Tasse Pfefferminztee unter die Nase, dazu noch die Zuckerdose. „Nimm dir, soviel du willst", meinte er und durchstöberte seinen fast leeren Kühlschrank.

„Hm... Mit etwas Miso könnte ich uns eine Misosuppe machen... Was hältst du davon?"

Akira nickte nur wortlos, tat sich vier Stück Zucker in den Tee und rührte langsam um.

Die verschwiegene Art des anderen ließ Hikaru seufzen. Er setzte sich neben den anderen und nahm dessen Hand. „Jetzt hör mal. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Und ich werde dich nicht drängen, mir irgendetwas zu erzählen. Aber ich möchte, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Also sag mir bitte, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht oder gesagt habe."

Der grünhaarige sah ihn an, schob die Teetasse ein Stück weiter zur Tischmitte und fiel dem anderen dann einfach um den Hals. Dieser schloss ihn sofort in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Du hast nichts falsch gesagt...", begann Akira schließlich und versteckte sein Gesicht, wie schon am Vortag auch, an Hikarus Halsbeuge. „Ich bin dir nur so dankbar... Und weiß nicht, wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann..."

Der ältere lächelte. „Indem wir uns nie wieder streiten... Denn das ist etwas, das ich überhaupt nicht mag. Und indem du lernst, mir zu vertrauen. Ich möchte in erster Linie dein Freund sein und weniger dein Rivale", meinte er leise. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie groß meine Sorge war, nachdem ich von Ichikawa erfahren hatte, dass du verschwunden wärst... Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wieder habe..." Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden, bis sie schließlich ganz erstarb.

Ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Der jüngere zitterte in seinen Armen, klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn und brauchte eine Weile bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Tut mir leid...", flüsterte er leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die verweinten Augen.

Hikaru schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht doch nichts." Er lächelte um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und strich dem anderen dann einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Geht's wieder?"

Tapfer nickte Akira und löste sich von dem anderen, setzte sich wieder richtig auf den Stuhl.

Aufmunternd wurde er angelächelt. „Also was ist jetzt mit der Misosuppe?", wechselte der ältere das Thema.

Der andere lächelte zurück und nickte. „Aber nur, wenn ich dir etwas helfen darf... Ich möchte nicht einfach nur untätig hier herumsitzen und dir zusehen, wie du die ganze Arbeit machst."

„Wenn du darauf bestehst. Allerdings muss ich dann kurz noch zum Supermarkt um die Ecke. Ich hab kein Miso da und muss erst noch welches kaufen."

Wieder nickte der jüngere und nippte nun an seinem Tee.

„Dann warte ich hier. Ich möchte nur ungern raus gehen."

„Verständlich", stimmte Hikaru zu und stand auf, zog sich während dem Laufen bereits sein Sweatshirt aus und lief nun mit nacktem Oberkörper weiter.

Akira betrachtete ihn, wurde rot. Seine Wangen und Ohren fühlten sich heiß an und sein Herz klopfte wieder wie verrückt. Was war nur mit ihm los? Er verspürte keine Angst oder Abscheu vor dem anderen. Aber dennoch war da etwas, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Zwei Minuten später tauchte Hikaru in anderen Klamotten in der Tür auf. „Ich geh dann. Bin in spätestens 10 Minuten wieder da. Wenn was ist, ich hab mein Handy dabei. Übrigens solltest du dich bei deinen Eltern melden. Die haben sich gestern wahnsinnige Sorgen über dich gemacht, weil du so lange weg warst. Deine Mutter schien nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Das Telefon steht im Flur, du kannst es gern benutzen. Im Badezimmer hab ich dir noch ein paar Sachen hingelegt, die du vielleicht brauchen kannst", erklärte er.

Akira nickte nur, ging dann zu ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Danke...", flüsterte er zum wiederholten Male und folgte ihm dann durch den Flur zur Haustür.

„Mach niemandem auf. Ich möchte dich nicht schon wieder suchen müssen." Er grinste frech während er sich die Schuhe anzog und seine Schlüssel von der Kommode nahm.

„Bis gleich", meinte er, öffnete die Tür und war dann verschwunden.

Der grünhaarige blieb alleine zurück, sah dann das Telefon an und ergriff es. Es war schnurlos und so nahm er es mit an den Esstisch, wo er weiter an seinem Tee nippte.

Gedankenverloren rief er seine Eltern an, die überglücklich waren, seine Stimme zu hören. Er versicherte ihnen, dass es ihm gut ging und sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihm machen mussten.

„Wirst du noch länger bei Shindou-kun bleiben?", wollte seine Mutter anschließend noch wissen, worauf er lächeln musste.

„Wenn es ihm und euch nichts ausmacht, dann würde ich gern noch etwas hier bleiben", erklärte er und hoffte, dass Hikaru nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte.

„Gut, dann benimm dich und mach uns keine Schande. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann ruf an."

Er verabschiedete sich von ihr und legte auf. Kurz überlegte er, was er sonst noch tun konnte und rief dann im Institut an um sich für die nächsten drei Tage frei zu nehmen. Er hatte zwar nur einen Termin in dieser Zeit, fühlte sich aber nicht im Stande, diesen wahr zu nehmen.

Nachdem auch das erledigt war brachte er das Telefon dahin zurück von wo er es her hatte und schaute dann neugierig ins Badezimmer.

Der andere hatte ihm einiges hingelegt, darunter auch eine Zahnbürste und andere Pflegeprodukte. Er musste lächeln und erkundete dann weiter die kleine Wohnung.

Das Schlafzimmer war klein, aber gemütlich und mit einem riesigen Bett ausgestattet. Der Schrank mit der großen Spiegeltür passte perfekt dazu. Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schrankes war eine Glastür. Dahinter erkannte er einen Balkon.

Die Sonne lachte ins Zimmer und erhellte es.

Das Wohnzimmer kam als nächstes an die Reihe. Auch hier gab es eine verglaste Wand mit Tür, die auf einen Balkon führte. Akira vermutete, dass es sich um den gleichen handelte, den er auch schon vom Schlafzimmer aus gesehen hatte.

In einer Ecke des großen Zimmers stand ein Goban. Ein großes, weiches Sofa – das, auf dem er die Nacht geschlafen hatte – stand mitten im Zimmer. An einer Wand stand ein Regal mit Büchern und DVDs und CDs. Er entdeckte eine Stereoanlage und einen großen Fernseher mit DVD-Player. Grünpflanzen lockerten die Atmosphäre im Raum auf und machten ihn sehr gemütlich.

Eine etwa ein Meter hohe Wand trennte das Wohnzimmer von der Küche. Diese war klein, mit einer Küchenzeile und einem Kühlschrank. Dominierend stand in der Mitte ein Tisch an dem gut und gerne sechs Leute Platz finden konnten.

Der junge Pro fand, dass der andere einen sehr guten Geschmack bei der Einrichtung bewiesen hatte. Lächelnd nahm er seine Tasse und tapste zu dem Goban hinüber. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste einfach spielen. Es würde ihm die nötige Ablenkung verschaffen, die er nun brauchte.

Hikaru beeilte sich mit dem Einkauf. Er wollte den anderen nicht unnötig lange alleine lassen. Zumal ihm eingefallen war, dass er heute zwei seiner Schülerinnen erwartete, die unbedingt ihn als Lehrer haben wollten und nicht locker gelassen hatten, bis er zugestimmt hatte.

Die beiden waren Freundinnen und total verschossen in ihren Lehrer. Dass er ihre diversen Angebote immer ignorierte oder ablehnte schien die beiden nicht zu stören.

Er wollte nicht, dass Akira wieder zusammenschreckte, nur weil es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Schnell bezahlte er und lief zu sich nach Hause. Er hatte es nicht weit und im Hausflur traf er auf seine beiden Schülerinnen.

„Ayako-chan, Mika-chan. Ihr seid aber früh dran heute", begrüßte er die beiden.

„Wir konnten es einfach nicht erwarten, Sie wieder zu sehen, Sensei...", schnatterten sie sofort los und hängten sich an ihn.

Seufzend machte er sich los.

„Es tut mir leid, aber wir werden unsere Unterrichtsstunde heute verschieben müssen. Es ist etwas passiert, was nicht warten kann und deshalb möchte ich euch bitten wieder zu gehen."

„Waaaas? Aber warum denn?", wollte Mika-chan, die ältere der beiden, wissen.

„Sei nicht zu neugierig", grinste er das Mädchen an. „Aber ich verspreche euch, übermorgen bleibt alles, wie es immer war."

Die beiden quietschten und wirkten gar nicht mehr enttäuscht darüber, dass ihr Angebeteter sie gerade nach Hause schickte. Lautstark verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm und verließen das Gebäude.

Kopfschüttelnd rief Hikaru den Aufzug und fuhr damit nach oben. Glücklicherweise hatte er es geschafft die beiden für heute zumindest ruhig zu stellen. Manchmal gingen sie ihm wirklich auf die Nerven mit ihrem Gekicher und Geplapper.

Seufzend schloss er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf, warf die Schlüssel auf die Kommode und zog seine Schuhe aus.

„Touya? Ich bin wieder da!", rief er und tapste den Flur entlang zum Wohnzimmer.

Er bekam keine Antwort und betrat das geräumige Zimmer, sah den anderen am Goban sitzen und grinste.

Leise kniete er sich hinter ihn und schaute ihm über die Schulter. Der andere war richtig vertieft in das Spiel und hatte ihn bisher noch nicht bemerkt.

„Bin wieder da...", hauchte er schließlich nahe des Ohrs von Akira.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und stieß dabei beinahe die beiden Goke um, die vor ihm standen.

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte er sich um und direkt in die beiden Smaragde, die ihn sanft anfunkelten.

„Willkommen zurück...", flüsterte er, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte und fiel dem anderen dann um den Hals. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so sehr..."

Hikaru lächelte und zog den anderen in eine Umarmung. „Entschuldige... Ich dachte, so würde ich dich am wenigsten erschrecken... Hat wohl genau das Gegenteil bewirkt..."

Er lachte leise auf und löste sich dann von dem anderen.

„Du hast Glück. Gerade hab ich zwei meiner Schülerinnen getroffen und sie direkt wieder nach Hause geschickt", meinte er, stand auf und ging in die Küche. Dort packte er das Gekaufte aus und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für die Misosuppe.

Schnell räumte Akira sein Chaos, das er auf dem Goban fabriziert hatte, wieder auf und gesellte sich zu dem anderen.

„Aber warum denn? Du hättest sie ruhig unterrichten können...", meinte er leise und half einfach, wo er meinte, er wäre eine große Hilfe.

„Das ist schon ok. Ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn du noch etwas Ruhe bekommen würdest. Die beiden sind nämlich alles andere als angenehm... Ständig hängen sie an mir, wenn sie hier sind..."

„Verständlich...", meinte der jüngere leise.

„Hm?" Hikaru horchte auf und sah den anderen verdutzt an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Na ja...", begann dieser und wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze. „Du siehst gut aus, hast das gewisse Etwas, das jeden in deiner Nähe sofort in eine Art Bann zieht. Außerdem bist du nett und hilfsbereit."

Lächelnd betrachte er den anderen. Ihm fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie fast gleich groß waren. Akira fehlten vielleicht zwei, maximal drei Zentimeter um auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm zu sein.

„Das hast du süß gesagt", meinte er leise und widmete sich wieder den Lebensmitteln.

Nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatten, musste Akira zugeben, dass es ihm wesentlich besser ging. Er versuchte dem anderen eine Hilfe zu sein ohne ihm zur Last zu fallen und ließ sich schließlich auf das Sofa fallen. Sofort durchzuckte ihn wieder dieser Schmerz, den er seit gestern nicht vergessen konnte.

Kleine Tränchen erschienen in seinen Augenwinkeln, die er verstohlen wegwischte. Er wollte nicht mehr weinen, wollte nicht mehr schwach sein. Doch was genau konnte er machen um diesen Zustand zu ändern? Er überlegte und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, wie Hikaru sich zu ihm setzte.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", wollte er besorgt wissen.

„Hm? Ja... sicher, alles in bester Ordnung...", log Akira und lächelte. „Hm... dürfte ich noch einmal dein Bad benutzen?"

Hikaru lachte auf und nickte. „Fühl dich hier wie zu Hause. Du musst nicht fragen, wenn du etwas machen möchtest."

Der junge mit den dunkelgrünen Haaren lächelte dankbar und stand auf.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Hikaru das Wasser rauschen und wusste, dass der andere sich duschte.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

Der junge Pro blickte auf die Uhr. Er erwartete eigentlich niemanden, stand deshalb auf und ging zur Tür um zu öffnen.

Davor standen niemand anderes als Akiras Eltern, die ihren Sohn besuchen wollten.

„Oh, hallo Touya-sensei, Touya-san...", begrüßte er die beiden und bat sie herein.

„Wir wollten schauen, wie es Akira geht. Er hat vorhin zwar angerufen, aber wir wollten uns dennoch überzeugen, dass es ihm gut geht", erklärte der ehemalige Meijin ihr Auftauchen.

„Das verstehe ich. Bitte, folgen Sie mir doch. Touya-kun steht gerade noch unter der Dusche, ich werde ihn aber sofort holen. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Er versuchte den perfekten Gastgeber zu spielen und führte die beiden Erwachsenen ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie auf dem Sofa Platz nahmen.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Hat Akira schon mit dir geredet? Weißt du, was ihm passiert ist?", wollte die Frau wissen. Sie sah müde aus. Vermutlich hatte sie die letzten drei Tage nicht ein Auge zugetan aus Sorge um ihren Sohn.

„Leider nein. Ich habe ihn aber auch nicht danach gefragt. Wenn er darüber reden gewollt hätte, dann wäre er von sich aus zu mir gekommen", erwiderte Hikaru und seufzte. „Einen Augenblick bitte, ich sage ihm eben Bescheid, dass sie da sind."

Schnell verließ er das Wohnzimmer und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Von drinnen hörte er ein Gemurmel und die Tür wurde einen Spalt aufgezogen. Wieder blickte Akira in diese beiden Smaragde, sie soviel Ruhe und Wärme ausstrahlten und sein Herz höher schlagen ließen.

„Hey, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich störe. Aber deine Eltern sind da", erklärte er und lächelte.

„Wie? Warum das denn? Hm... Ok, ich bin gleich soweit", meinte er und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

Hikaru nickte. „Wir sind im Wohnzimmer, du kannst ja dann dazu kommen..."

Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder zu den Eltern seines Rivalen und Freundes und bot ihnen noch einmal etwas zu trinken an.

Diesmal nahmen sie dankend an und entschieden sich für etwas kalten grünen Tee, den Hikaru auch sogleich servierte.

„Hat... Akira etwas erwähnt, was er vorhat?", fragte Touya-san vorsichtig.

„Was meinen Sie damit genau?", hakte Hikaru nach. Er hatte sich in den Sessel gesetzt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen.

„Na ja... Er hat am Telefon erwähnt, dass er gern hier bleiben würde...", meinte die Mutter und sah ihren Mann an.

Überrascht blinzelte Hikaru. Davon hatte der andere bisher nichts gesagt... Obwohl er genug Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt hatte. Verwirrt und doch glücklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, davon hat er mir nichts gesagt. Ich denke, er hat sich bisher nicht getraut, mich zu fragen..."

„Was hab ich mich nicht getraut dich zu fragen?", hörte er plötzlich die Stimme des anderen Pro und blickte zur Tür.

Akiras Mutter war aufgesprungen und ihrem Sohn entgegen gelaufen, umarmte ihn nun stürmisch.

„Akira... Wie geht es dir?", wollte sie wissen und war nicht gewillt ihn so schnell wieder los zu lassen.

Er ließ es geschehen, drückte seine Mutter an sich ehe er sich von ihr löste und zu dem schwarzblonden ging, sich auf die Armlehne des Sessels setzte.

„Mir geht es gut... Mach dir keine Gedanken...", lächelte er und sah Hikaru an. „Ich hatte ja jemanden, der mich gefunden hat." Er schluckte leicht und hätte am Liebsten die Hand des anderen genommen, da er ihm das Gefühl gab nicht allein zu sein.

Hikaru lächelte zu ihm auf.

„Vielen Dank Shindou-kun... Wir wussten wirklich nicht mehr, was wir tun sollten... Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Sohn...", meinte nun Akiras Vater und lächelte seinen Sohn an.

„Aber was ist denn überhaupt passiert? Wo warst du überhaupt die ganzen letzten drei Tage?", wollte seine Mutter nun wissen und sah den jüngeren durchdringend an.

Akira sah nicht so aus, als wollte er etwas erzählen, doch er musste wohl oder übel. Denn er kannte seine Mutter. Sie würde nicht locker lassen, bis sie wusste, was los war.

Ungesehen der beiden Erwachsenen legte Hikaru seinem Rivalen eine Hand auf den Rücken, wollte ihm damit zeigen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

„Ich... weiß es nicht genau... Ich...", begann er leise und senkte den Kopf. Die Hand auf seinem Rücken, die Nähe des anderen taten verdammt gut und machten ihm Mut.

„Shindou und ich hatten uns gestritten... Und ich so aufgebracht, dass ich an die frische Luft musste... Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wo ich hingelaufen bin, nur noch, dass plötzlich alles um mich herum schwarz wurde... Und als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich in einer Lagerhalle... Ich... ich hab dann einfach die erstbeste Nummer gewählt, die ich erwischt habe und das war Shindou...", erzählte er, verschwieg dabei aber das Wesentliche und hoffte, seine Eltern würden sich damit zufrieden geben. Er konnte und wollte auch nicht, dass sie davon erfuhren. Er fühlte sich immer noch schmutzig, auch wenn er sich gerade ausgiebig gewaschen hatte bis seine Haut rot wurde.

„Ein Glück, dass dir nichts passiert ist...", meinte seine Mutter erleichtert und ergriff die Hände ihres Sohnes. „Jag uns nicht noch einmal solch einen Schrecken ein. Versprichst du mir das?", wollte sie von ihm lächelnd wissen. Scheinbar glaubte sie dieser Version.

„Ja, ich verspreche es... Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solche Sorgen bereitet habe... Das war nie meine Absicht", meinte Akira leise und lächelte leicht.

„Jetzt ist es ja gut. Allerdings hättest du Shindou-kun ruhig schon einmal fragen können...", meinte der ehemalige Meijin an seinen Sohn gewandt.

„Fragen...?", meinte Akira und wurde schlagartig rot. „Ich... hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu...", murmelte er leise und verlegen.

Hikaru kicherte. „Ich weiß schon, was du fragen wolltest. Und du kannst gerne solange bleiben, wie du möchtest. Ich würde mich freuen", antwortete er und strich dem anderen sanft über den Rücken.

Dieser wurde nur noch roter und brachte kein Wort mehr heraus. Er hatte das eigentlich alles ohne seine Eltern mit dem anderen besprechen wollen... Es war ihm außerordentlich peinlich, dass sie ihn nun so sehen mussten. Dennoch war er wahnsinnig glücklich über die Antwort des anderen und wieder spürte er, wie sein Herz schnell schlug und ein kribbeliges Gefühl sich in seinem Bauch breit machte.

„Damit wäre das wohl auch geklärt. Wir haben uns übrigens erlaubt, dir ein paar Sachen mitzubringen", meinte seine Mutter nun und zeigte lächelnd auf die Tasche, die sie neben das Sofa auf den Boden gestellt hatte.

„Oh... danke...", erwiderte Akira überrascht und lächelte. Seine roten Wangen waren wieder etwas blasser.

„Nun gut, dann wollen wir euch jungen Leute mal wieder alleine lassen", meinte der ehemalige Meijin und erhob sich. Seine Frau folgte seinem Beispiel und auch Akira und Hikaru erhoben sich.

„Benimm dich und mach uns keine Schande. Und Shindou-kun. Wenn es dir zuviel wird, dann schick ihn ruhig wieder nach Hause", meinte er ältere Mann und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu.

Hikaru kicherte und nickte. „Das werde ich, Sensei. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass Touya-kun mir irgendwelche Gründe liefern würde, damit ich ihn hier nicht mehr haben wollte." Er lächelte den anderen an und gemeinsam begleiteten sie Akiras Eltern zur Tür.

Akira war seltsam still geworden beim letzten Satz seines Gastgebers und hielt sich nun mehr im Hintergrund.

/Er wird mich nicht mehr mögen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfährt... Er darf es nie erfahren.../, dachte er bei sich. /Ich möchte hier bleiben... Bei ihm... Am Liebsten für immer.../

Er schluckte, verabschiedete sich dann bei seinen Eltern und blieb mit dem schwarzblonden alleine zurück.

„Warum hast du mich nicht direkt gefragt?", wollte der ältere plötzlich wissen und sah dem anderen in die Augen.

Dieser wich seinem Blick aus. „Weil ich nicht wusste, wie du darauf reagieren würdest..."

„Touya... Du solltest mich eigentlich kennen..."

„Genau deswegen ja! Gerade weil ich dich kenne, hatte ich Angst...", meinte er und merkte gar nicht, dass seine Stimme lauter als gewollt wurde.

„Hey... lass uns nicht streiten... Es ist doch alles in Ordnung...", beschwichtigte der andere und ergriff die Hand des anderen. „Komm, lass uns eine Partie Go spielen. Sonst verlernen wir es beide noch." Er lachte und zog den anderen einfach mit sich zum Goban im Wohnzimmer.

„Shindou... ich...", wollte er leise beginnen, wusste aber nicht mehr, was er überhaupt sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hast...", meinte Hikaru plötzlich ernst. „Ich weiß, dass da mehr war als nur das, was du erzählt hast."

Er drehte sich zu dem anderen um, ergriff nun auch dessen andere Hand und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als dass du mir vertraust. Also... bitte... sag mir, wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, damit du wieder glücklicher wirst..." In seiner Stimme schwang ein leicht verzweifelter Klang mit.

„Das... kannst du tatsächlich...", überlegte Akira laut und erwiderte den Blick. „Ich bin Akira...", meinte er schließlich und seine Augen glitzerten in der Hoffnung, der andere würde das Angebot annehmen.

Überrascht blinzelte dieser bis er begriff, was der jüngere damit meinte. „Dann bin ich ab sofort für dich Hikaru", meinte er ergänzend und grinste fröhlich.

Akira nickte. „Hikaru...", wiederholte er den Namen, den er eigentlich ja kannte, aber nie ausgesprochen hatte, da dies einfach viel zu persönlich für ihn gewesen war.

„Ja?", grinste dieser immer noch breit.

„Ah... nichts... Ich wollte nur wissen, wie das klingt..." Wieder zeigte sich ein Rotschimmer auf den Wangen des sonst so blassen jungen Mannes.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für süße Sachen du manchmal von dir gibst?", wollte Hikaru plötzlich wissen und strich dem anderen über die immer noch roten Wangen.

„Ach hör doch auf...", murmelte der andere, drehte den Kopf weg und löste dann seine Hände von denen des älteren. „Lass uns spielen."

Ein Lachen unterdrückend ließ sich der schwarzblonde auf der anderen Seite des Goban nieder. Durch Nigiri entschieden sie, dass der jüngere die schwarzen Spielsteine bekam.

Es war ein ausgeglichenes Spiel, indem sie sich allerdings nichts gegenseitig schenkten, doch am Ende hatte Akira mit einem halben Moku gewonnen.

„Möchtest du es besprechen?", fragte er leise, da er nicht wieder mit dem anderen streiten wollte.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. Auch ihm war nicht nach streiten und so räumten sie die Steine weg.

Es war bereits früher Abend und draußen begann es bereits dunkel zu werden.

Einer Eingebung folgend tapste der grünhaarige Pro auf die Balkontür zu, öffnete diese und trat auf den Balkon, lehnte sich leicht an das Geländer.

Dort blieb er eine Weile stehen. Hikaru betrachtete ihn, ließ ihm aber Zeit um auch einmal für sich alleine sein zu können, doch dann erkannte er, dass der andere nur sehr leicht gekleidet war und es draußen ziemlich windig und frisch war.

Unaufgefordert machte er für sie beide eine Kanne Tee, füllte zwei Becher und ging mit diesen ebenfalls nach draußen.

„Möchtest du?", fragte er und stellte sich neben Akira, hielt ihm den Becher hin. „Mit viel Zucker, so wie du es magst...", setzte er noch hinzu und lächelte.

„Danke", erwiderte der jüngere und nahm den Becher.

Der Tee war schön heiß. Genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

Er nahm einen Schluck und stellte fest, dass er wirklich sehr süß war.

„Mit Zucker hast du scheinbar nicht gespart...", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

„..." Hikaru grinste nur schweigend. /Irgendetwas muss ja schließlich süßer sein als du.../, fügte er seinem Grinsen in Gedanken hinzu und blickte auf die Häuserdächer um sie herum.

Er hatte diese Wohnung nicht nur wegen des kurzen Weges zum Institut gewählt, sondern auch weil sie einen sehr schönen großen Balkon hatte mit einem herrlichen Blick.

„Es ist schön hier...", durchbrach der grünhaarige die Stille und sah sich ebenfalls um.

„Ja, da hast du recht. Es war mir auch wichtig, dass ich mich in der Umgebung wohl fühle, wenn ich schon alleine leben wollte."

Wieder entstand eine Pause.

„Du hattest vorhin recht...", begann Akira plötzlich und blickte auf seinen Tee. „Ich habe vorhin nicht alles erzählt..."

Hikaru nickte. „Ich weiß...", meinte er nur.

„Woher? Nicht einmal meine Eltern scheinen etwas bemerkt zu haben..."

„Ich kenne dich... Zwar nicht so gut wie deine Eltern dich kennen, aber dennoch kenne ich dich... Und ich weiß auch, in welchem Zustand ich dich gefunden habe...", erklärte Hikaru und sah den anderen an.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen... Daher wusste ich, dass mehr passiert sein musste."

„Es tut mir leid...", flüsterte der junge Pro und unterdrückte die Tränen. Die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Tag kamen wieder in ihm auf und ließen ihn zittern.

„Dir muss nichts leid tun..." Hikaru schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen.

Allein diese Geste reichte aus um diesen wieder etwas zu beruhigen.

„Lass uns reingehen. Sonst erkälten wir uns beide noch..."

Akira nickte nur und folgte ihm wieder nach drinnen in die Wärme der Wohnung.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es kurz vor acht Uhr abends war und so langsam bekam er Hunger.

Genau den gleichen Gedanken hatte sein Gastgeber auch und sah den anderen an.

„Hunger?"

Akira nickte wieder und schaute verlegen zur Seite.

„Scheint so, als sollten wir morgen mal Einkaufen gehen, hm? Aber lass uns etwas bestellen... Was hättest du denn gern?", fragte er und ging das Telefon holen.

Der jüngere überlegte und krabbelte währenddessen aufs Sofa, zog die Beine an und wiegte den Kopf hin und her.

Als Hikaru zurück kam und ihn so sah, musste er leise lachen, setzte sich dann neben ihn.

„Also? Was möchtest du?"

„Hm... wie wäre es mit... Ramen?"

„Finde ich eine ausgezeichnete Wahl...", grinste der ältere und wählte eine Nummer.

Als er endlich durchkam bestellte er zwei Portionen Ramen zu sich nach Hause und legte dann das Telefon beiseite.

„Sollen wir uns einen Film anschauen, solange wir warten? Oder hast du noch mehr solcher genialen Ideen?" Er versuchte den anderen zu necken, ihm ein Lächeln abzuringen, das er nur allzu gern sah.

Tatsächlich funktionierte es und er bekam ein zuckersüßes Lächeln geschenkt, welches ihm Herzklopfen bescherte. „Du willst mich doch nur wieder ärgern...", stellte der andere fest, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, kein Film...", begann er und atmete tief ein.

Konnte er es wagen, dem anderen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen? Er wollte sich jemandem anvertrauen und wenn nicht ihm, dann wem sonst? Er hatte sonst niemanden... Und mit seinen Eltern darüber zu reden, das würde er nicht schaffen...

„Sondern?"

Die Stimme des anderen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er beschloss noch zu warten. Zumindest bis nach dem Essen. Denn er würde sonst keinen Bissen mehr herunter bekommen.

„Ich weiß nicht... Erzähl mir doch was über dich...", meinte er ausweichend und versuchte zu lächeln.

Hikaru biss sich überlegend auf die Unterlippe. „Was möchtest du denn gern über mich wissen?", fragte er schließlich und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Sofa, sodass er den anderen anschauen konnte.

„Na ja... einfach alles... Ich weiß nicht... alles, was du mir erzählen möchtest..."

Spielte er auf Sai an? Nachdenklich betrachtete er den jüngeren. Hikaru seufzte und lächelte dann.

„Glaubst du an Geister?"

„An Geister? Hm... nein... ich glaube nicht... jedenfalls bin ich noch keinem begegnet, der mich eines besseren belehrt hat..." Sein eigentlich heiteres Lachen missglückte etwas, doch das störte in diesem Fall nicht.

„Würdest du mir glauben, dass mich ein Geist dazu gebracht hat, überhaupt erst mit Go anzufangen?"

Überrascht blickte der grünhaarige ihn an. Ein Geist sollte ihn dazu gebracht haben? Schwer vorzustellen, doch dann fielen ihm diese seltsamen Spiele am Anfang an.

Hikaru nickte, als hätte er die Gedanken des anderen erraten. „Diese beiden Spiele... unsere ersten beiden Spiele... die hast du gegen diesen Geist gespielt... Ich... war damals nur das Medium, das für ihn die Steine gelegt hat..."

Mit großen Augen sah er nun den älteren an, konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte.

„Er war es, der mich zum Go gebracht hatte... Anfangs war es einfach nur so ein Spaß, ich dachte, ich könnte ihn zufrieden stellen, indem ich ein oder zweimal für ihn Go spielte, doch dann sah ich bei allen anderen, die es aus freiem Willen spielten diesen... Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll... diesen bestimmten Gesichtsausdruck, diesen Willen, mit dem sie spielten... das gleiche habe ich auch immer wieder bei dir entdeckt... Ihr wart alle mit so einer Faszination dabei, dass es mich irgendwann ansteckte...", begann er leise zu erzählen.

„Anfangs spielte dieser Geist für mich und ich lernte von ihm, indem ich mir seine Züge merkte und später in eigenen Spielen testete. Die Reaktionen darauf kannst du dir ja sicher vorstellen..."

Er machte eine kleine Pause um einen Schluck Tee zu trinken.

„Damals... dieses Gruppenturnier, indem wir gegeneinander spielten... erinnerst du dich?"

Akira nickte und legte den Kopf leicht schief. Natürlich konnte er sich noch an dieses Spiel erinnern, vor dem er soviel Angst gehabt hatte und dann doch so enttäuscht worden war.

„Damals hast du wirklich gegen [i]mich[/i] gespielt... Nicht gegen diesen Geist... Sondern gegen mich... Das war damals meine Stärke..."

„Die mich ziemlich enttäuscht hatte...", bemerkte der andere und lauschte weiter.

„Verständlich...", lächelte Hikaru und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee zu sich. „Aber das damals war wirklich ich... und kein anderer. Ich weiß, dass du viel mehr erwartet hattest, doch damals war ich noch nicht soweit. Kurz danach wurdest du zu so etwas wie meinem Ziel, das ich unbedingt erreichen wollte. Ich wollte dich nie wieder so enttäuscht sehen, glaube ich..."

Leise lachte der jüngere auf. „Glaubst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr", gab der schwarzblonde zu. „Vielleicht wollte ich dich auch nur übertreffen... Ist aber auch unwichtig. Von diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich jedenfalls ernsthaft an meiner Stärke gearbeitet. Nun ja, du siehst ja, dass ich aufgeholt habe."

Akira nickte und lächelte.

„Wer war dieser Geist?", wollte er plötzlich wissen. „Ein Go-Verrückter oder einfach nur eine Verlorene Seele, der du einen Gefallen getan hast?"

„Ich glaube, etwas von beidem... Du... kennst ihn übrigens..."

„Wie?"

„Internet-Go... Du hast gegen ihn gespielt..."

Akira schreckte auf. „Sai...?", fragte er ganz leise, worauf Hikaru nur nickte.

„Du warst damals... sagen wir, auf der richtigen Spur... Sai hat... mir die Positionen gesagt und da im Internet jeder anonym bleibt, konnte er nach Herzenslust spielen.."

„Warum..."

„...ich nichts gesagt habe?", vervollständigte er die Frage.

Der jüngere nickte nur.

„Hättest du mich denn ernst genommen? Hättest du mich wirklich wahr genommen, wenn du von Sai gewusst hättest? Du hättest vermutlich nur gegen mich spielen wollen, weil er in mir steckte..."

Betroffen blickte der andere nun auf seine Knie. Hätte er den jungen Mann neben ihm wirklich wahrgenommen, wenn er von dem Go-verrückten Geist gewusst hätte? Sicher nicht.

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Mühsam verdrängte er die Tränen.

„Verstehst du nun, warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Warum ich nicht wollte, dass jemand von ihm erfährt?"

Kleine, salzige Tränen tropften nun herunter, als Akira nickte.

Blinzelnd sah er den jüngeren an, stellte schnell seine Tasse beiseite und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Hey, ist doch schon gut... Ich hab es nie bereut... Auch wenn er jetzt weg ist... Aber ich bin noch da... Und wäre er nicht gewesen, dann hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt...", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, strich ihm wieder über den Rücken.

Akira schniefte leise, fühlte sich wieder so schwach wie am gestrigen Abend, als er sich an den anderen geklammert hatte, nickte dann aber.

„Ja... und dafür danke ich ihm...", flüsterte er und schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper seines Freundes.

„Ich bin ihm auch für alles unendlich dankbar... Und dir ebenfalls..."

„Warum mir denn? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan?"

„Oh doch, das hast du... Du warst der Grund, warum ich überhaupt weiter Go gespielt habe... Ich wollte dich unbedingt einholen, wollte dir zeigen, dass ich auch gutes Go spielen kann, wollte, dass du mich bemerkst..."

„Aber das hatte ich doch schon... Das hatte ich doch damals schon...", flüsterte er und rutschte noch näher.

Schmunzelnd drückte er den jüngeren an sich. Es fühlte sich gut an, so verdammt richtig, den anderen genau so zu halten, ihm Sicherheit zu geben.

Und er freute sich ungemein, dass er bemerkt worden war, trotz Sai.

Er bereute nicht, es endlich erzählt zu haben. Dadurch waren sie sich wohl nur noch näher gekommen.

Dennoch wurde diese Stimmung jäh unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Akira zuckte zusammen und löste sich sofort von dem anderen, was dieser bedauerte.

„Das wird unser Essen sein...", kommentierte der ältere, lächelte den anderen an und stand dann auf. „Bin gleich wieder da."

Schnell lief er zur Tür, denn gerade hatte es zum zweiten Mal geklingelt, und öffnete. Draußen stand wirklich der Lieferservice und überreichte dem jungen Pro das Essen.

Nachdem Hikaru gezahlt hatte, schloss er die Tür und trug das Essen in die Küche.

„Kommst du?", fragte er den anderen, der immer noch auf dem Sofa saß, und packte das Essen aus.

Der grünhaarige nickte. Er hatte immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet, dass er damals so nah dran gewesen war das Geheimnis zu lüften, doch er machte dem anderen keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Er war eher glücklich über den Umstand und so stand er auf und aß mit dem anderen zu Abend.

Gesättigt klopfte sich Hikaru auf den Bauch und lehnte sich zurück, seufzte zufrieden.

„So was könnte ich immer essen...", grinste er.

„Meinst du? Aber nicht, dass du davon zu dick wirst...", neckte der andere ihn und kicherte leise.

„Sicher nicht...", grinste der schwarzblonde zurück und beugte sich zu dem anderen. „Was hast du jetzt vor zu tun?"

„Ich weiß nicht... Wollen wir spielen?" Akira lächelte etwas schief.

„Dir fällt wohl nichts anderes ein, oder?"

Sofort schüttelte der andere den Kopf und kicherte. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Hm... eigentlich nicht... Wobei ich auch nichts dagegen hätte, wenn wir da weiter machen würden, wo wir vorhin unterbrochen wurden...", meinte er nachdenklich und stand auf um das Geschirr wegzuräumen.

„Du meinst...", überlegte Akira und wurde schlagartig rot.

„Genau dabei... Oder hat es dir nicht gefallen?", grinste der andere ihn an, schnappte seine Hand und zog ihn einfach mit sich zum Sofa, wo er sich fallen ließ und den anderen einfach neben sich zog.

„Also... ich... na ja... doch... schon... aber...", stotterte dieser, komplett überrumpelt von allem.

„Du bist wirklich süß, weißt du das?", schmunzelte Hikaru. Er war nun endlich sicher, dass der andere ihn sehr mochte und wollte ausprobieren, wie weit er gehen konnte, bevor es beiden zuviel wurde.

„Überhaupt nicht!", protestierte der jüngere und setzte sich gerade auf.

„Na doch... Der viele Zucker muss doch für was gut sein...", lachte der andere und sah ihn an.

„Du bist doch verrückt...", kam die gegrummelte Antwort. Schnell drehte er sich weg, spürte dann aber auch schon einen Arm um seine Taille und wie er an Hikaru gezogen wurde, bis er an ihm lehnte.

„Hm... vielleicht...", hauchte dieser ihm ins Ohr. „Vielleicht ist es verrückt, dass ich dich so gern habe... Ich weiß es nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass es den Tatsachen entspricht und ich dich am Liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen möchte... Klingt das denn verrückt?"

Akira erschauderte, lehnte sich aber in die Umarmung und entspannte sich, lauschte auf die Worte, ehe er flüsternd antwortete: „Ja... Aber dann bin ich genauso verrückt..."

Er blickte nach oben in die beiden Smaragde und hatte wieder einmal das Gefühl, in diesen zu versinken.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des anderen, als er den Blick erwiderte und auch er hatte das Gefühl in diesen blauen Augen, die ihn so sehr an das Meer erinnerten, zu versinken.

Langsam kamen sie sich näher, spürten bereits den Atem des jeweils anderen auf dem eigenen Gesicht. Akira schloss halb die Augen, hatte sich komplett entspannt und wartete einfach darauf, was kommen mochte.

Die weichen Lippen, die seine schließlich berührten, entzündeten ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle in ihm, von dem er bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es so etwas gab.

Zaghaft erwiderte er den Kuss, drehte sich etwas um sich besser ankuscheln zu können und schlang beide Arme um den Nacken des anderen. Er ließ es sogar zu, dass der andere ihn auf seinen Schoß zog, wo er sitzen blieb.

Plötzlich waren Hikarus Hände überall auf seinem Rücken, sie streichelten ihn sanft, dass sie eher an Federn erinnerten.

Und dann kamen sie wieder. Die Erinnerungen an den vorhergehenden Tag, an das, was ihm passiert war.

Entsetzt drückte der den anderen von sich. Er war kreidebleich geworden, rutschte nun soweit weg wie es das Sofa erlaubte, zog die Beine an und versteckte das Gesicht an den Knien.

Überrascht blinzelnd blieb Hikaru einen Moment sitzen. Er war zuerst überwältigt von den Gefühlen gewesen, die der andere in ihm ausgelöst hatte und wollte am liebsten, dass dieser Kuss nie enden würde, doch dann wurde er unterbrochen.

Das Verhalten des anderen war seltsam. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? War er doch zu weit gegangen?

„Akira?", fragte er leise und rutschte näher heran, versuchte den anderen zu berühren.

Dieser sah ihn an, in seinen Augen glimmte etwas, das an Wahnsinn erinnerte und er blickte sich gehetzt um. Er schien ihn nicht zu erkennen.

„Akira... ich bin es... Hab ich etwas falsches gemacht?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen, blieb aber auf Abstand sitzen um den anderen nicht noch weiter zu verängstigen.

Der angesprochene schluckte. „Es... ich... Es tut mir leid... Aber ich kann das nicht...", brachte er hervor und versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Liebend gern hätte er sich einfach wieder an den anderen gekuschelt, doch er hatte noch viel größere Angst davor, wieder alles vor Augen zu sehen und diesen Schmerz zu spüren.

„Das... ist ok... Ich wollte dich nicht überrumpeln... Es tut mir leid, wirklich..."

Er versuchte noch einmal, den anderen zu berühren. Dieser ließ es zu, dass Hikaru seine Hand nahm. Die Berührung hatte etwas tröstliches.

„Das ist es nicht...", flüsterte er und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Gestern... da hast du mich doch angerufen oder?", begann er und wollte endlich alles erzählen.

Der schwarzblonde überlegte kurz, nickte dann. „Ja, aber du hast nicht abgenommen... Warum nicht?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Antwort kam. „Ich... konnte nicht... Ich war gefesselt..."

„Gefesselt? Aber... wer tut denn so was?"

Der jüngere schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht... Ich habe ihn nicht erkannt... Es war erst so dunkel... dann ging das Licht an... und er war da... Er... Er meinte... Es wäre Zeit für... ein wenig Spaß..."

Seine Erzählung geriet ins Stocken. Entsetzt starrte Hikaru ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Er fühlte irgendwie, dass, wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, Akira nicht mehr weiter erzählen würde...

„Er... hat das Handy nicht bemerkt... als er..." Er schluckte, sah den anderen an und versuchte neuen Mut zu schöpfen. „Als er... mich vergewaltigte...", flüsterte er schließlich und brach nun vollends in Tränen aus.

Noch entsetzter als zuvor betrachtete er den Jungen vor sich. Entsetzen und Wut wechselten sich ab mit tiefem Mitgefühl.

Er wusste nicht, ob es falsch war und ob es alles zerstören würde, doch er zog den anderen einfach stumm an sich und hielt ihn fest.

Nun wusste er also, was gestern passiert war, warum der andere kaum noch Kraft hatte und er ihn so aufgelöst gefunden hatte.

„Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun... Das verspreche ich dir...", flüsterte er und wiegte den anderen sanft in seinen Armen.

Dieser schien sich dort wohl zu fühlen, denn er beruhigte sich langsam wieder, hörte auf zu zittern und weinte schließlich auch nur noch stumm.

„Ich werde dich beschützen... Vor allem und jedem... Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben...", flüsterte er weiter.

Hikaru stand immer noch neben sich. Auch wenn er vollkommen überfordert war, so versuchte er, eine Stütze für den jungen Pro in seinen Armen zu sein.

„Lass mich nie wieder los...", hauchte dieser und klammerte sich an ihn.

„Nie wieder... Das verspreche ich dir...", versprach er.

Sie blieben lange Zeit einfach nur so sitzen, bis sich Akira wieder vollkommen beruhigt hatte. Dennoch dachte er nicht daran, sich von dem anderen zu lösen, wollte einfach weiter diese wohlige Nähe spüren, die ihm soviel Sicherheit gab.

Dennoch löste er sich irgendwann von ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du... findest jetzt nicht, dass ich... nichts mehr wert bin... oder so...?", wollte er vorsichtig wissen und hatte Angst vor der Antwort.

Belustigt wurde er beäugt, ehe er eine Antwort bekam. „Machst du Witze? Du bist das Wertvollste, was ich kenne... Egal was passiert ist. Du wirst für mich immer das Wertvollste sein."

„Warum?"

„Weil... Ich dich liebe... Und das wird sich nicht ändern...", antwortete Hikaru und wurde mit einem verlegenen, aber zuckersüßen Lächeln belohnt.

„Darf ich bei dir bleiben?", fragte Akira leise.

„Ja."

„Für immer?"

„Für immer."

„Ich liebe dich auch... Hikaru...", lächelte der andere und war in diesem Moment wohl der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden.

~ * ENDE * ~


End file.
